Moving On
by AmareLaVita
Summary: After Gabriella dumped Troy and went to College, she tries to decide what to do with her life. When Troy shows up will they get back together or will Gabi move on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gabi's Gone

**This is the first chapter in the sequel to Should've Said No. If you haven't read it please do before reading this story.**

It has been two weeks since the open mic night, and two weeks since Gabriella left for Stanford.

_**At School on Monday…**_

"Tay, where's Gabi been? I haven't seen her since the open mic night two weeks ago." Troy asked Taylor.

"Troy, Gabi went to Stanford for their Freshman Honors Program. She wasn't going to go because she was with you but then you cheated so there was nothing holding her back from going." Taylor said flat out not sugar coating anything to the man who broke her best friends' heart.

"Why didn't she tell me about it?" Troy asked

"She was going to tell you that Friday she broke up with you but after she found out that you cheated on her she felt that you didn't deserve or have a right to know anymore." Taylor stated.

"Oh. Ok, Thanks Tay." Troy said and then walked away.

_**That Thursday…**_

The week went by surprisingly fast. She never thought that she would love College this much but she did. She really felt like she was home.

Gabriella was walking back to her Dorm when she heard her phone ringing. She saw who was calling and she answered.

_Incoming call: _Tay

"Hey Tay." She said

"Hey Gabs, how's College?" Taylor asked.

"It's actually really great. My professors are cool and my Dorm mate is really nice her name is Rebecca and we get along really well. Any who, how's everything at East High?" Gabi asked.

"It's good but something really strange happened on Monday." Taylor said

"What happened?"

"Well I was just hanging around school in the morning and Troy came up to me and asked me where you were and when I told him he asked me why you didn't tell him and then I proceeded to tell him that you thought he didn't have a right to know after he cheated on you and when I told him all that I didn't sugar coat anything because he doesn't deserve it." Taylor said

"Ok. Thanks by the way. I never did get the chance to tell everyone. And I miss you all!" Gabi said.

"Aww Gabs I already told everyone for you and we all miss you even Shar misses you. I think she misses you most of all." Taylor told her.

"Really?" Gabi asked surprised that her former best friend misses her.

"Yeah and by the way is it cool if I come up there tomorrow after school because we have a long weekend because two of the toilets in the girls' bathroom got backed up and they overflowed so we don't have to go to school till next Thursday so they can fix it." Taylor asked.

"OMG! Of course you can come. I can't wait to see you and you never have to ask if you can come visit me." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Ok I have to go but I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll pick you up from the Airport tomorrow. Bye."Gabi said

"Bye Gabs, see you tomorrow."Taylor said and then hung up.

Just as Taylor hung up the phone Sharpay walked over.

"Hey Tay" She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Shar" Taylor replied

"Who was that on the phone?" Sharpay asked

"It was Gabi, I called to see how she was doing and to let her know that I was going up to visit her for the long weekend." Taylor said

"Oh, ok. Do you think maybe I could go with you because I never got the chance to apologize to Gabi and I really want to." Sharpay was genuinely serious and Taylor could see that.

"Yeah. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't let you come along?" Taylor asked.

"You'd be a pretty shitty one." Replied Sharpay.

_**Friday at the Airport…**_

"Alright I called Gabi and told her that we should be there around 10ish so she can come pick us up." Taylor said

"Ok" She replied

"_**Flight 211 to Silicon Valley now boarding."**_ The voice on the loudspeaker announced.

"That's us." Taylor said

_**On The Plane…**_

"Hey Tay" Sharpay asked

"Yeah Shar" Taylor answered

"What if Gabi doesn't forgive me?" Sharpay asked with sadness in her voice and a few tears in her eyes that threatened to fall.

"Shar, I can guarantee that Gabi will forgive you." Taylor said

"How do you know for sure?" Sharpay asked.

"Because that's just who she is. Gabi isn't one to hold a grudge and you know that. Plus she can't stay mad at somebody forever and I know that she will definitely forgive you. But it might take some time to rebuild your friendship and trust." Taylor told Sharpay

"Thanks Tay, I needed to hear that." Sharpay replied and Taylor just hugged her in response.

_**Later that night….**_

Gabriella stood in the Airport by the Gate that Taylor would come out of with a sign that said "Taylor A.K.A. World's Best Friend" on it.

As Taylor and Sharpay walked off the plane they went to find Gabi. Taylor saw her standing on her tip toes trying to see over the sea of people so she yelled out her name.

"GABI" Taylor yelled. Gabi looked in the direction of her name and saw Taylor.

"TAY!" Gabi screamed and ran to her best friend nearly knocking her over with a giant hug.

"OMG Tay, you have no idea how much I've missed you." Gabi exclaimed.

"I think I have an idea" Taylor said. And both girls started to laugh. Gabi's laugh subsided when she saw Sharpay walking toward them carrying two suit cases.

"What's she doing here?" Gabriella asked Taylor

"Gabs, she came with me because I told her I was coming to see you and she just wanted to come and apologize for everything she's done." Taylor told her.

"Alright." Gabi replied. "Hey Shar, I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?" Gabi asked while giving her a hug.

"Gabs I've missed you so much. And I'm good I haven't really been up to much. But I really need to talk to you" Sharpay said.

"I know but let's do that when we get back to my Dorm." Gabi replied.

_**Later that Night….**_

"Wow Gabs, this place is amazing!" Taylor exclaimed when she walked into Gabriella's Dorm.

"Yeah Gabs this place is so cool!" Sharpay chimed in.

"Thanks. And we have it all to ourselves at least till Tuesday when Rebecca comes back." Gabi said

"Oh cool." Taylor said

"Where did she go?" Sharpay questioned.

"She left on Monday and went to New York to visit her family because she has a break." Gabi answered.

"Awesome, I can't wait to meet her, she sounds really cool." Taylor said

"She is, you guys will love her." Gabi replied

"Well I'm super tired, I think I'm going to hit the hay now. Night guys." Taylor said with a yawn

"Goodnight" Gabriella and Sharpay said in unison.

"I think we should go to bed too. There's a bunch of stuff I want to do with y'all tomorrow."Gabriella said to Sharpay as she got off the couch and headed to the room, but before she got there Sharpay called out to her.

"Gabi, wait. Before we go to bed can I talk to you, I really want to make things right before we continue on this vacation?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Gabi said

"Ok. So I wanted to start off by saying that I am very, truly, deeply sorry for what I did to you. It was out of line and I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking. I can't even tell you how hard these past couple of weeks has been without my other best friend in my life. Gabi, you were always there for me when I needed you most and you gave the best advice and I just really want my best friend back. I'm not asking for us to be like we were before or for you to trust me for that matter, but all I really want is your forgiveness. I love you like a sister and I would love it if we could be like sisters again, because sisters fight all the time, but they make up and forgive one another when one of them does stupid shit and messes up. So do you think we could be like sisters again?" Sharpay exclaimed. By the time she was finished both girls had tears streaming down their faces.

"I just have one question for you" Gabi said "Are you still dating Troy?" She asked.

Sharpay shook her head violently. "No we aren't dating anymore. The day you caught us was the day I ended it with him and that's when I realized that I really fucked up big time. And that I would definitely have to apologize soon because the guilt was eating away at my insides. And by the way I'm dating Zeke now." Sharpay said

"OMG! When did that happen?" Gabi asked like nothing had happened between them

"It happened a couple of days after you left, he said that you encouraged him to do it by standing up for yourself, he didn't want to be a coward anymore. Anyway, do you forgive me?" Sharpay said

"Yes I forgive you. Like you said we're sisters and sisters fight that's just the way it is. And of course I missed you so fucking much." Gabi said and the duo hugged it out then went to bed.

**Well that's all for this chapter and I hope you guys liked it I will post a new chapter as soon as possible. Until then please review. Bye**

**Xoxo - Christina**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Story of Us, Last Kiss

**Alright here is Chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

_**The Next Day with Troy**_

Troy was pacing around his room recalling what Taylor had told him the other day. "How could she do this to me?" he asked himself.

"Troy, Honey, are you alright?" Troy's mother Lucille asked her distraught son.

"No! Mom, I'm not. Gabi went to California. And its…. All my fault."He said trailing off.

"Troy I don't think it's your fault, what could you have done that was so awful to make her move away from someone as wonderful as you?" Lucille asked

"Mom, I cheated on her, but I didn't mean to I mean I **REALLY **love her and now it's too late to get her back because she hates my freaking guts." Troy rambled on

"Troy, I didn't know." There was a pause when she continued. "I think you should go after her." Lucille said

"WHAT!" Troy exclaimed

"Yes Troy I think you should chase after the girl you love." She said

"You know I really hate it when you're right." Troy said to his mother. "But I'll go."

After talking to his mom, troy packed up some clothes and got into his truck and started heading off to Silicon Valley, but he had to make one quick stop first.

Troy got out of his car and walked up the pathway to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

"Oh, Hello Troy, I didn't expect you, please come in." The lady said. And Troy stepped inside the house that he hasn't been in, in a while.

"Thank you Mrs. Montez." Troy said as he walked inside.

"So, Troy, what can I do for you?" Maria Montez asked her daughter's ex-boyfriend.

"Um. I wanted to know where Gabi lives now." Troy said

"Troy, Gabi lives on campus at Stanford." Maria told him

"Ok, can you please tell me what Dorm she's in, because I really love her and I need her to know that." Troy said

"Sure, here it is." Maria said handing him a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Montez!" Troy exclaimed giving her a hug

"You're welcome Troy, now go and get her back. God knows that she's been miserable without you." Maria said returning the hug

With that Troy left the Montez household and made his way to Gabi's Dorm. He knew that Taylor and Sharpay were going to be there so he decided to give them a call.

_**At Gabi's Dorm**_

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go take a shower and then I can show you around." Gabi said

"Alright Gabs, sounds good." Taylor replied from her spot next to Sharpay on the couch.

Right when Gabi walked out of the room Taylor's phone started ringing.

"Hey this is Taylor." She said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Taylor it's me, I'm on my way to Stanford, I should be there around 6:30 please don't tell Gabi that I'm coming but just make sure she goes to the Open Mic Night at the little club tonight." The person on the phone said

"Why, should I and why are you coming?" Taylor asked the person.

"Who is it?" Sharpay asked in a whisper. "It's Troy" Taylor mouthed back

"I'm coming because I love her and I need to let her know that just please do this one thing for me and I won't ask you for another favor again."Troy said

"Alright, but this is the last time that I help you, do you hear me Troy Bolton, the last time." Taylor said into the phone.

"Loud and clear, thanks Tay" Troy said then hung up the phone

"So what did he want?" Sharpay asked while reading her magazine.

"He said that he's coming here and that he should arrive at like 6:30, because he loves her and he wants her to know. And also she has to be at the Open Mic Night tonight!" Taylor said

"Oh,Ok" Sharpay replied.

After Gabi's shower she went out to the living room where her friends were.

"Alright guys, I'm all ready, what do you want to do today?" She asked her two friends.

"Uhhh, I think today we should just chill inside and catch up, but tonight I heard that there's an Open Mic Night, we should go. And Gabi you could sing." Sharpay said nonchalantly.

"Oh that sounds good I actually have two songs that I could sing. It's perfect." Gabi said

_**Later that Night at the Club**_

"Hey Shar, he's here." Taylor said as she saw a familiar face walk into the club

" Ok, It's a good thing that Gabi's getting drinks." Sharpay replied

"Hey guys." Gabi said as she came back with the drinks.

"Alright, our next guest is a student here at Stanford, please give it up for Ms. Gabriella Montez!" The announcer said.

"Well, that's me, wish me luck." Gabi said as she made her way to the stage.

"Good luck!" Taylor and Sharpay shouted after her.

"Hey everyone I'm Gabi and I'm going to sing two songs that I wrote tonight." She said. "This one's called The Story of Us"

_**(Music)**_

_**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,**_

_**How we met and the sparks flew instantly,**_

_**People would say, "They're the lucky ones."**_

_**I used to know my place was the spot next to you,**_

_**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,**_

"_**Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.**_

_**Oh, a single complication,**_

_**Miscommunications lead to fall-out.**_

_**So many things that I wish you knew,**_

_**So many walls that I can't break through.**_

Troy stood hidden in the back of the club while he watched the girl he loved sing about their shitty relationship.

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**_

_**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

_**Next chapter.**_

_**How'd we end up this way?**_

_**See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,**_

_**And you're doing your best to avoid me.**_

_**I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,**_

_**How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,**_

_**But you held your pride like you should've held me.**_

_**Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,**_

_**Why are we pretending this is nothing?**_

_**I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,**_

_**I've never heard silence quite this loud.**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**_

_**I don't know what to say since, the twist of fate when it all broke down,**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

_**(Music)**_

_**This is looking like a contest,**_

_**Of who could act like they care less,**_

_**But I liked it better when you were on my side.**_

_**The battle's in your hands now,**_

_**But I would lay my armor down**_

_**If you said you'd rather love than fight.**_

_**So many things that you wished I knew,**_

_**But the story of us might be ending soon.**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**_

_**I don't know what to say since, the twist of fate when it all broke down,**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.**_

_**And we're not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**_

_**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

_**The end.**_

When she finished the song the whole club was cheering and clapping for her, and in the back she thought she saw a familiar blue eyed boy. "Is that… No it couldn't be, he's back in New Mexico" Gabi thought to herself

"Alright, now we're gonna slow it down. This next one's called Last Kiss. Hope you like it" Gabi said

_**(Music)**_

_**I still remember the look on your face**_

_**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**_

_**The words that you whispered**_

_**For just us to know**_

_**You told me you love me**_

_**So why did you go away?**_

_**Away**_

_**I do recall now the smell of the rain**_

_**Fresh on the pavement**_

_**I ran off the plane**_

_**That July 9**__**th**_

_**The beat of your heart**_

_**It jumps through your shirt**_

_**I can still feel your arms**_

As Gabi was singing tears came to her eyes as she realized that she still loved Troy more that anyone would ever know.

_**But now I'll go sit on the floor**_

_**Wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is **_

_**I don't know how to be something you miss**_

_**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

When Troy heard the words to this song he knew that she felt the same about him.

_**I do remember the swing of your step**_

_**The life of the party, you're showing off again**_

_**And I roll my eyes and then **_

_**You pull me in**_

_**I'm not much for dancing **_

_**But for you I did**_

Troy and Gabi both remembered the night of the Homecoming dance when she was showing off and Troy rolled his eyes playfully at her. And she pulled him in even thought they both knew that he wasn't much of a dancer but he did for her because he loved her so much.

_**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**_

_**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**_

_**How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something**_

_**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**_

Troy and Gabi both had sad smiles on their faces when these lyrics were sung because they both missed those things so much as well as missing each other.

_**And now I'll go sit on the floor**_

_**Wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is **_

_**I don't know how to be something you miss**_

_**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

_**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**_

_**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**_

_**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**_

_**Hope it's nice where you are**_

As Gabi was singing this part she started to cry

_**And I hope the sun shines**_

_**And it's a beautiful day**_

_**And something reminds you**_

_**You wish you had stayed**_

_**You can plan for a change in weather and time**_

_**But I never planned on you changing your mind**_

_**So now I'll go sit on the floor**_

_**Wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is **_

_**I don't know how to be something you miss**_

_**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

_**Just like our last kiss**_

_**Forever the name on my lips**_

_**Forever the name on my lips**_

_**Just like our last…**_

As Gabi finished the song she had tears streaming down her face, and all Troy wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright but he couldn't because they weren't together anymore.

Gabi thanked the crowd and walked off the stage to her friends where they engulfed her in a big hug which she needed

"Ok, we have one more person whose going to perform tonight, all the way from Albuquerque, New Mexico, give it up for mister Troy Bolton." The announcer said.

Gabi froze when she heard this.

**Well that was Chapter 2 I hope you guys liked it. I haven't had time to upload a new chapter till now but I will try my hardest to upload a new one soon. The songs were "The Story of Us" and "Last Kiss" both by Taylor Swift. Please review. Bye**

**Xoxo - Christina**


End file.
